


Sunlight

by temperamental_mistress



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temperamental_mistress/pseuds/temperamental_mistress
Summary: A moment of quiet delight shared in the sun.





	

After a week of miserable rain, Combeferre had been eager to escape the claustrophobic confines of his rooms. His spirit lifted immediately upon waking to find that the sun had reclaimed its place in a cloudless sky. The puddles and mud were already beginning to dry up by the time he had collected a book and made his way outside. He doubted he would get much work done, but he could not bear the idea of wasting even a moment of the nice weather.

It was almost painful to step back into the shade upon reaching Enjolras’s lodgings. He had to knock twice before there was any response.

“Gather your things,” Combeferre said. “We’re going for a walk.”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, “What charm has Courfeyrac worked on you? Normally I would expect him to show up with these kinds of demands.”

“No charm,” he replied. “If you had opened your shutters, you would have seen the sun by now. That’s sign enough for me that you need some fresh air.” He watched as Enjolras contemplated the mess of paper and ink on the desk. It was probably for the best if they did not work on their more political pamphlets in the middle of the Jardin du Luxembourg. “You could read that book of poetry Prouvaire lent you?”

Still, Enjolras hesitated.

“An hour, two at most. That’s all I ask.”

With a nod, the other man turned to search for the book.

-

An hour turned to two turned to four. Combeferre offered no commentary about the time, content to sit beside Enjolras in the sun. They kept each other’s company in their usual companionable silence, speaking only to draw attention to a passage or a poem of particular interest. They were so still that a handful of birds dared to settle on the grass nearby.

“You’ll like this one, I think,” Enjolras said.

Combeferre turned his head to listen, but while he could hear Enjolras reading, he could not quite pay attention to the words.

The sunlight had taken his friend’s blonde hair and turned it to radiant gold. Combeferre let his eyes follow the line of Enjolras’s jaw, smooth and without a hint of stubble, until he saw the easy smile on the other man’s lips as he read. He often watched Enjolras as he spoke in meetings or over crowds, but there was something different, something special about observing him with his features illuminated by the sun, speaking just loud enough to be heard.

“A little dramatic at points, but I think it’s quite good,” Enjolras said after a moment’s pause, drawing his attention back, “Wouldn’t you say so?”

Combeferre smiled, “Perfect.”


End file.
